encorecentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Mars Disposal
Mar's Disposal was a fictional Junkyard located in an Unknown part of New Jersey, the Junk Yard was highly run by a Magnetic Crane and Crusher, along with an unknown number of unseen, and unheard humans. In Roharous & LEE Mar's Disposal plays a large role in the Web Series's Movie Disposed, where Roharous & LEE have a Near Death experience. The Junk yard was shut down and left abandoned at the end of the Second Mar's Disposal Incident, due to not having enough benefits to keep the junk yard up and running, and sudden damage to much property of the Junk Yard, further avenging all of the deaths of the Animated automobiles that died out in the years prior to the first Incident. History 'Early Years' Opened in 1932, by Carter Mar, Mar's Disposal, was known to have been the only Junk Yard in Central Jersey at the time of the early 30's, but at the time was unpopular due to other Junkyards opening up in the later years. Despite having good business, from many of the New Jersey Residents, Mar's Disposal was never truly over crowded with parts and animated cars up until the mid 1940's, when the New Jersey Junk Yards, eventually began to trade parts with other Junkyards, and Carter Mar, before he died, wrote a written agreement in which Mar's Disposal would be a cheaper and much more reliable junk yard in order to house scrap, and abandon vehicles. His idea worked, as Mar's Disposal eventually became popular throughout the rest of the 1940's, as more and more people dropped off car's and other forms of scrap, to the point that the Junkyard became over populated with both Animated, and Unanimated Vehicles, where the Junk yard eventually broke down its gates and began to pile loads high as almost 140 feet, some of the nearby forests region was cleared away where by 1947, the junk yard expanded from just 51 miles to 200 miles wide, with giant mountains of scrap towering overhead. In the 1950's the Junkyard eventually received a new upgraded Magnet, that would later become the Hell, of Mar's Disposal. Iron Skull, was immediately viewed as a Trademark for the Junkyard, as the Animated magnet, crushed and killed several Animated vehicles mercilessly from 1953, up to 2018. During the Junkyard's history, many disowned automobiles were sent to this junk yard, where they would be killed off and sold for scrap, those who were luckily enough to be purchased by humans, would warn other Animated vehicles to remain functional as Mar's Disposal was just Hell for anything on four wheels. In 1974, AVIA, an Imperial Crown, was sent to Mar's Disposal, where she was mercilessly destroyed by the Junkyard's crusher, after being pounded and smashed into other piles of piles by Iron Skull. In 1978, Joshua Corscan, attempted to sue the Junkyard, but failed miserably and was placed under house arrest, as their was no proof of the Junkyard's brutality against Automobiles who were animated. Mar's Disposal then received more car's and appliances, from New York, in the mid 1980s, where Iron Skull would kill of 20 percent of the Animated vehicles. 'First Mar's Disposal Incident' Roharous & LEE are sent here, during SABER's absents while attempting to return back to New York City, where LEE was automatically chosen for Scrap due to him being a car from the 1960's, Roharous had attended to prevent the monstrosity but was instead knocked out tossed inside LEE where he was cuffed to his Steering wheel and was hoped to die along with his Car. Upon arriving, they listen to some of the Animated Junkyard Cars talk about their lives before ending up there while trying to avoid the Giant Magnet. Roharous and LEE were almost fed to the Crusher after having given up hope of ever seeing New York City, SABER or Georgia again. However, SABER arrives after hearing the news on what happened and also managed to bring with her Kia Husikia and Loran as well, the sight of these 3 showing had managed to give the 2 hope for their survival. Just as soon as LEE is dropped onto the Conveyor belt, LEE automatically Drives off and attempted to reunite with With the girls who were looking for them, but were relentlessly pursued by the Magnet also known as The Iron Skull, who refused to have his work interrupted. The gang tried numerous times to meet the girls, but missed him each time, largely due to the Magnet. After evading Iron Skull several times, he became violent and sucked up every scrap of junk surrounding him, determined to finish off Roharous & LEE no matter what it took, the event of the large Suck caused massive Debris to Damage LEE's transmissions which now Paralyzed the Car, so he couldn't race off anymore. However, Kia while walking through the junk yard was at the conveyor belt and soon found LEE on the Conveyor belt along with Roharous trapped inside him. LEE is amazed to see Kia again as she is worried on Roharous's safety in which Roharous just waves at her from inside LEE Stating he is fine, just as SABER is about to call SABER And Lauren to come and help her remove LEE from the Conveyor, Iron Skull struck again and stole Roharous & LEE, and Kia attempted to yank them away. Completely ignoring Kia's own safety, the Magnet dumped her and the LEE on the conveyor belt where LEE almost literally Crushes her legs, and is knocked unconscious from the Height drop along with Roharous inside, trapping her under the debris including LEE. Though her legs were heavily injured Kia, managed to get out from under LEE trying to push him off desperately calling for SABER and Loran to save them as she couldn't push LEE off due to the debris that have literally blocked his tires and 2 Flats in the back that he recently received while attempting to escape Iron Skull, and was moments away from being crushed by the machine. Seeing this, Loran sacrificed herself by ramming herself into the gears of the Crusher which caused her to explode, stopping and destroying the machine mere moments before Roharous & LEE were crushed. Roharous & LEE Has since than feared Mar's Disposal after their near death experience that day. 'Decline Post the First Incident' Immediately following the first Mar's Disposal Incident, the Junkyard was temporarily shut down in hopes of constructing a replacement crusher, inside the Junkyard, this shut down would temporarily hurt business to the yard, as hundreds of dollars in profits had to be spent in order to construct a replacement crusher, by May 1st, 2018. Despite the new crusher, and the continuation of business, the department of Scrap, began to question Mar's Disposal's management, on how they would lose a very expensive irreplaceable Crusher, to which the manager, stated that it was a minor hick up that happened in March, and mentioned that the junkyard could once again regain its popularity by the end of the year, the event eventually allowed Mar's Disposal to continue operation, but this time, the Junkyard was watched, by the police, for 5 months, that would eventually make buyers and sellers, uneasy. By November of 2018, the Junkyard's profit's began to raise once again, after the CEO of Mar's Disposal attempted to lower its buying prices, and even offer free cars to anyone who would purchase or sell scrap to the junkyard, the event temporarily worked. From November 3rd, to November 18th, people both bought and sold scrap to the Junkyard, once again allowing CEO of Mar's Disposal to gain the trust of the Department of Scrap, unknown to all, that he was delaying the inevitable and that the Junkyard would soon cease to exist by November 30th. 'Second Mar's Disposal Incident' 8 months after, the first Incident, which almost cost both Roharous and LEE's lives Roharous returned to the Junkyard, on November 30th, 2018, with Dark SABER, where he had hoped to visit Loran's resting site. He eventually decided to give justice to Loran, along with the other car's who were lost in the Junkyard, by eliminating Iron Skull, the Junkyard's most valuable possession, which unknown to him was the only thing keeping the Junkyard active. After bravely confronting Iron Skull, the Second Incident began, where Rothgar was able to dodge Iron Skull long enough until Dark SABER appeared. Despite being trapped on a mountain pile, and almost falling to his death, Roharous is eventually caught by DARK SABER who at the time was wearing a mattress on top of her roof, where she was able to easily outrun Iron Skull, and even go as far as to breaking through the fences surrounding Iron Skull's main crane body, and violently forcing herself hard against the base of the structure, shocking most of the animated car's watching, and even surprising Iron Skull. As things heat up between the giant Magnet, and Dark SABER, Iron Skull having enough of the young Chevelle, swings himself like a wrecking ball, and knocks the female Chevelle through a mountain of junk where she lands hard against an animated Bus, all banged up, at first Iron Skull's eyes turn into that of a smirk like look, until Dark Saber, turns back to him, and she heals herself, eliminating all of the damage done to her, causing the Magnet to look in horror. The Dark Chevelle then drove forward, as Iron Skull sucked in most if the Junk around, but instead of securing Dark SABER with the Debris, the Car dashed behind everything, then launched off of a large platform hidden behind an inanimate truck, where she chomped the side of Iron Skull Slash 5 scars on the side of the magnet, causing the Crane to Roar in Agony from the pain, where it was heard all around the junkyard, Having to have had enough of the Chevelle, the Magnet then smashed Dark SABER Hard, lifting her off the ground, then dropped her from about 50 feet in the air, a height where no animated car would survive an impact with the ground. Dark SABER however was able to steer her free fall against the side of a junk mountain, where she drifted off much to the shock of Iron Skull, as he turned into a much angrier look, and began to knock down the wall of debris that Dark SABER was driving on, despite several almost struck attempts, the young Chevelle, leaped off of another dirt hill in the center, and back onto the ground where she made a sharp right back up a new hill then at full throttle launched into the air and with her sharp Jaws snapped, one of Iron Skull's electric cables cutting them lose. Cutting Power to the Magnet, Iron Skull was soon listing on one side, and was now unable to provide power to suck in anymore obstacles from the Junkyard, Dark SABER then raced a corner, and leaped off another dirt hill, and with another snap of her sharp fangs, cut the last cable keeping Iron Skull alive. The Magnet just watched in horror as it fell down towards the Conveyor belt down below, and was smashed by the New Crusher, which due to the giant Magnet's size caused the machine to overload and explode. The Incident ended with the destruction of both Iron Skull and the newly developed Car crusher, further destroying and permanently damaging the Junkyard's financial funds, reputation and final chance to remain operational. 'Junkyard Shuts Down' The Destruction of both Iron Skull and the New Crusher eventually left Mar's Disposal, in bankruptcy, as the Junkyard began to lose money, after receiving 2 severe incidents, which not only cost the Junkyard 2 of its Crusher's but also its Trademark, and most expensive Magnet Iron Skull. 10 hours later, the Residents of New Jersey, including the departments of both Scrap, and Treasury soon pulled the plug on Mar's Disposal, and by November 30th, 2018 the owner of the Junkyard eventually shut its doors, putting the once money making vehicle hellish Junkyard out of business and abandoned. The shut down of Mar's Disposal, brought about happiness to many of the surviving cars who were able to survive Iron Skull while being trapped there, until they were purchased by humans, it was mentioned by an unidentified male Police Cruiser, that Justice was given to the victims who were killed in the Junk Yard, including AVIA, the car who received the most harshest punishment from Iron Skull in 1974. Though Mar's Disposal was Abandon after the Second Incident, the Junk Yard became a home for Multiple Animated Car's who were left without Operators, but mostly the Junk Yard became a Grave Site for both Loran and AVIA who's wreckage still remained in the same spots in the Junkyard. Loran's wreckage remained still even after the first Incident, where it was discovered that during the second Incident, Roharous & Dark SABER had refused to move, in order for them to remember that her wreckage was lying on the spot where she sacrificed herself. Roharous never again returned to Mar's Disposal after the Second Incident. Victims Trivia Category:Regions Category:Regions in New Jersey Category:Settings of Roharous & LEE